Surviving Your Love
by manu246
Summary: follow meredith and derek into the heart of brazil. This story is full of love, betrayel, forgivness, a little MerDer action:P and all of the other things we love about Greys.
1. The crash

-1**Into The Jungle**

**Summary:** There is an emergency surgery in Brazil and Derek and Meredith go to do it. On the way, their plane crashes and they have to find a way back to the hospital. MerDer

**Rating:** T for a little adult scene I think but eventually M.

**Disclaimer:** Greys is not mine, but oh how I wish it were.

**A/N:** Hey guys this is my first story EVER so please tell me if you like it or if I should continue. Please excuse any mistakes cuz I did go over it but its 2 at night so im not sure how good my editing skills are but I really tried. Please review, I welcome all comments good or bad! Oh yeah, this story isn't going according to the seasons cuz Meredith and Derek aren't together, just wanted to clear that up. And sorry about any technical mistakes. Ok enjoy and R&R.

"Derek, there's a huge problem," said the chief, looking at Derek with a serious expression. "Senator Wilson was in Brazil on a political venture, when an explosion went off beside him and his crew. He was badly injured in the explosion, and is now in brazils main hospital; but they said that even though he is stable it looks like he has extensive brain damage. They need you to go down there and see if there is anything you can do for him."

"They want me to go to brazil?" a shocked Derek asked. " Why don't one of the neurosurgeons there just take care of him?"

"This is a matter of grave importance. They only want the best, and that, Derek, is you." replied the Chief. "They have prepared a team of the best doctors that they have and they are waiting for you over there as we speak. Meredith Grey will be going with you since she is the best intern we have got. You have one day to prepare yourself. Do you have any questions doctor?"

"Meredith Grey, sir?"

"Yes, Derek, is there a problem with that?" asked the chief, with an expression that said he would warrant no foolishness.

"No sir, none at all." sighed Derek, readying himself to tell his wife that he was going to brazil with his ex._ Oh god why me, _he thought. _Why, out of all the interns in the hospital, would the Chief choose to send me to Brazil with the women I was in love with?_

………………………………

"Addy, it not my fault. The chief just told me today that he was sending me to Brazil with her, I had absolutely nothing to do with it!" said Derek to his angry wife while picking out clothes to take with him on the unexpected trip.

"You could have refused you know! Its not like he forced you to go!" cried Addison.

"How could I refuse? He said it was a matter of political importance, do you want me to be the man who started a war with brazil?! Come on Addy, don't be ridiculous!" Derek snapped at Addison, angry that she was pestering him about something he had no choice over, and feeling a headache starting up behind his left eye.

"What, I'm being ridiculous now?! Why don't you just go back to your little whore! I bet that's why you chose her to go with you to brazil, so that you could screw her without any fear of me walking in!" Burst Addison, wiping furiously at the tears that were dripping down her face.

"Really?!?! You really want to start this with me now, Addy? Now of all times? Ok fine! You cheated on me first, with my BEST FRIEND, so you have no right to be angry at me! And plus, I didn't choose Meredith to go with me the chief did. So can we please just stop arguing about this now?" By now, the normally super neat Derek was just stuffing his clothes in to the suitcase.

"Fine! Just go then! See if I care!" Yelled Addison, storming into the bathroom with tears streaming down her face.

With one last look at the closed bathroom door, and his head feeling like he had a whole band of drummers practicing in his skull, he decided to lay down to get some much needed sleep before his big trip.

………………………………

_RING RING_

"Ughhh, whasat?" mumbled Derek into his pillow as the annoying ring of the alarm sounded in his ear. He finally got up and turned the alarm off, not wanting to wake his sleeping wife. He was not ready for another fight this early in the morning. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered trying to continue his failing relationship with Addy. Once upon a time they had been best friends and amazing lovers but now the spark had gone out of their relationship. He didn't now what had caused it but he… well actually that he didn't know what caused them to fall out of love with each other but he did know when they stopped being best friends.

FLASH BACK

Derek was coming home from work early because he had finished a trick surgery ahead of schedule and saved a good mans life. He couldn't wait to tell Addy about what had happened, and to apologize to her. God, he loved her so much, but sometimes he said things he didn't mean, just as he had that morning.. He was ready to grovel and beg for her forgiveness.

He opened the door of their house and was about to run up the stairs but he heard noises coming from their room. At first he thought Addy was talking on the phone but then he saw something that made him reel with shock. He saw his best friend, Marks, favorite blue shirt crumpled up on the floor next to his wife's bra. He couldn't believe his eyes. He kept saying to himself "there's been some mistake, there's been some mistake" as he ran up the rest of the stairs and flung open the door to his room. The sight that awaited him had been branded in his mind ever since. He saw Addy and Mark, their limbs tangled together in the most intimate way.

As Addy heard the door open she turned to face him, her eyes glazed over with lust. He saw a flurry of emotions cross her face. Shock. Horror. Then finally fear. He tore his eyes from the disgusting sight before him and without a word calmly walked over to his closet whipped out his suitcase and started shoving his clothes into it. Meanwhile Addy and Mark were pleading with him to stop, to listen. Derek didn't say a word not even to their apologies or excuses. He just continued to throw his belongings into his suitcase. When he was finally finished he zipped up his suitcase and started walking out of the room. His face was expressionless and the only signs of any emotions were the throbbing vein on his forehead and the way he clenched his fists, as if he wish it was someone's neck between his fingers. Just as he was about to exit the room he looked back into it, at his wife and best friend, and said in an icy voice "We are over," then turned around and left, never looking back even once.

PRESENT DAY

Derek was just about to leave the trailer when he heard his name being called. With a sigh he turned around and said "Yes, Addy?"

Addison walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She said "I am sorry for fighting with you yesterday. Its not that I don't trust you, its just that I don't trust that…that…women around you. Well I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Stay safe and come back to me in one piece." She leaned in for a kiss.

Derek gave her a small smile and a light kiss on the lips. Seeing that she was disappointed by the kiss but not feeling up to anything more passionate he hugged her back and said "Don't worry I'll be fine." and wit that he left.

………………………………

When he arrived at the airport he was led to the private plane on which he and Meredith would be traveling. As he boarded it he saw that there were some technicians working on the engine of the plane. He didn't think anything of it and went into the plane and sat in that seat. Just as he was starting to get comfortable he looked up and saw the one women who always took his breath away. She was boarding the plane and was wearing a plain white t-shirt and cargo pants. Her hair was messy in her own special way and she had no makeup on. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Just then she looked up at him with her clear blue eyes and said "Hey Derek. Hell of a trip we're going on."

With a laugh he replied "Yea Meredith. Bet you never thought you'd have to travel to the heart of Brazil when you were in med school did you?"

As she was about to sit down he saw that she was very nervous. "Not still afraid of flying, are you?" he asked. Meredith blushed.

"N…no!" she stammered, clearly terrified of flying.

"Its ok Meredith, you can come sit next to me." He mentally kicked him self as he said this. _That's right, doofus, bring the temptation closer to yourself. _ She gave him a grateful look and sat down. As the plane started she closed her eyes and grabbed onto his hand as if she were a drowning man clutching a life boat. As the plane leveled off she relaxed her hold and opened her eyes. Derek chuckled. "Why are you so scared of flying?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?!" she exclaimed, her breathing getting faster and faster, fear clear in her voice. "We're floating in the middle of the sky in a tin can. Tell me what there is not to be afraid of!"

She was close to hyperventilating so Derek decided to change the subject. "So, Mere, what's been going on in your life. Anything new that I haven't heard of?"

Meredith's eyes flashed. "Ok Derek, lets get some ground rules straight. You are married. So this has to be completely professional, nothing else. Okay? That means you cant call me Mere. It has to be completely professional. All we are is colleagues. Nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Ok, ok, fine. Geez. So MEREDITH, what's new? Is that ok? Professional enough? Or are we not allowed to have even a simple conversation?"

"No that's fine. There nothing new really, just that…well..um…I'm seeing this really great guy named Finn."

"Finn? You mean the vet? You're dating a vet?" he suddenly felt betrayed, which was stupid since he was the one that broke it off with her, not the other way around. He had just assumed that she would not be dating, which didn't really make sense because she was beautiful and had a great personality which would easily get her dates. He suddenly faked a yawn and said he was tired. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

………………………………

When he finally woke up, it was to a warm weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Meredith sleeping on his chest. He knew he should wake her up but he wanted to make the moment go on forever. She looked so beautiful with her eyelashes forming crescents on her pale cheeks. He looked up and saw that the had 30 minutes left till they arrived and decided they should both get ready. Just as he was about to nudge her awake an alarm went off and she jerked upright.

"Oh my god, oh my god, what's going on!" she cried. Just then the air masks fell from the ceiling. They both put them on and while he was trying to calm her down the assistant pilot ran into the room and said "Some one has sabotaged the plane! They ruined the third engine and we just found out! The plane is going to crash!"

Derek said "How high are we off the ground."

The pilot sat in a seat and said "we are low enough that the impact probably wont kill us but the trees and debris on the ground might." And just as he said this the plane jerked down causing him to lose his grip on the seatbelt he was putting on and thrusting him into the ceiling. The heard a loud _SNAP!_ and saw the man land with his neck in an impossible angle. Meredith started to sob at the gruesome sight and Derek held on to her as if his life depended on it. The both started to pray as the plane plummeted to the ground each readying themselves for their seemingly inevitable deaths Then as the plane met the ground all that they saw was blackness.

To be continued…


	2. killing me softly

**Disclaimer: If i owned greys derek would be getting down and dirty with meredith instead of flirting with her skanky sister, but obviously i dont own it... lol sry still a little bitter from finale:P:P**

**A/N: hey guys, i've posted this fic on the other board and decided to post it hee as well. if u want updates...REVEIW!!! lol hope u like it adn give comments, im open to critism. **

A searing pain tore through Derek's head as light pierced his eyelids. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see a roof of branches and leaves above his head. He tried to get up off the ground into a sitting position, but was too dizzy to manage even such a simple task. He started to take inventory of his injuries. He felt blood dripping onto his face from a gash on his forehead and he could already feel a knot on his back starting to bruise. Otherwise, everything was sore, but seemed intact. "Wh…whats going on?" He thought, "what am I doing in a forest?"

Then it all came crashing back to him. The chief telling him that he had to go to Brazil. Addi yelling at him. Getting on the plane. Knowing that the plane was going to crash but being unable to do anything to save Meredith…wait MEREDITH! Where was she?

Panicked and uncaring about his own pain, he jerked up and looked around frantically, trying to get a glimpse of a beautiful blond head. He saw the plane, which looked like someone had decided to put it through a grinder. It looked like it could go up in flames at any second, and if Meredith was trapped in that thing she was probably dead. He was getting hysterical when he finally saw her lying at the base of a tree, her clothes ripped and her beautiful skin covered in cuts and bruises. Standing up seemed to be too difficult at that point so he crawled over to her, dragging himself through the wreckage of the plane, desperate to get to her.

When he finally arrived, he saw that she was injured far worse than him. Her wrist was bent in an unnatural position and it was undoubtedly broken. It seemed as if she had been thrown out of the plane and had slammed into the tree. Horror dawned on him as he thought of his delicate Meredith being slammed into a tree of that size. How in the world could such a little person survive such a huge blow? It seemed impossible.

Tears ran down his face as he prepared himself for the worst. He put a trembling have on her neck to try and feel her pulse. It wasn't there. He moved his hand to another place on her neck as his own heart pounded and his thoughts went crazy. There was only one concrete thought that kept him sane. Meredith cannot die. She cannot die. SHE CANNOT DIE! She's my Meredith.

When he felt no pulse on her neck, he reached for her good hand and held it as if it were made of glass. He looked at the skin, porcelain and flawless. He put two shaky fingers on her wrist to feel. And then he waited…


	3. healing your wounds

**Disclaimer: Honestly? do u reallly think a broke high school student like me could own a show like greys anatomy? i think not!**

**A/N: Thank you to all who commented, it really motivates me to post faster. And just as a side note im sorry if there are any technical mistakes, just try and bear with me, but feel free to point them out. ok so read it, love/hate it, reply either way!**

There is was. A faint pulsing at his finger tips, like the wings of a butterfly beating against his fingers. He let out a sob of relief. She was alive. His reason for living was alive. He ran his hands over her unmoving form, looking for any injuries and upon finding nothing life threatening, let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Suddenly he Meredith coughing and in that moment, decided it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He looked at her face and saw her eyes fluttering open. Her green eyes seemed unfocused and afraid, darting from one side to the other.

"Mer, Mer, look at me. Can you say something for me Meredith?" asked Derek, afraid that she had been hurt by the crash. She finally focused on his face and said "where am I? Whats going on? Derek, why are you bleeding?" Derek could hear the panic in her voice and tried to calm her down.

"Mer, baby, there was an accident. Our plane crashed but don't worry. I'll take care of you. I would never let anything happen to you." He said, trying to soothe her, but he knew that truer words had never been spoken. He would die before he let anything happen to her. "Mer I'll get us out of this but first I need to set your wrist. It was broken when you got thrown from the plane. I need to go get the first aid kit from the plane but don't worry, I will be right back," he said looking deep into her eyes, trying to reassure her with his presence.

"Don't worry about me," she whispered, her fear clear in every word she spoke. "Go get the kit." With one last look at her he got up and went to the plane. Luckily the first aid kit had become dislodged in the crash and he retrieved it easily.

When he reached Meredith and started to set her wrist, tears came to his eyes, because even though he knew she had to be in an incredible amount of pain, she refused to show it. The only indications she gave of any discomfort were that her breathing came out in short gasps and her eyes turned dark with pain.

After he was done, he cleaned up her other cuts and bandaged everything that was still breathing. When she tried to return the favour, he gently stopped her, knowing that she must be exhausted. Then he pulled her trembling form into his arms, finding comfort in her breath against his skin, and, huddled against the base of the tree, they drifted off into a sweet, healing sleep.


	4. save me from the pain

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...nothing at all...**

**A/N: thanks to alll who commented and to those who favourited the story... makes me feel all bright and shiny:D:D:D. oh and btw if the shortness of the chapters is bothering you, im really sorry but trust me, it sounds better this way. feel free to give me ideas and comments about how yo want the story to turn out and what you want to occur in it, ill try and include as many ideas as i can. so enough of my rambling and lets get to the story, read, review. remember comments updates:D:D**

Derek awoke to the sound of birds chirping and felt a warm weight on his chest. Looking down he saw Meredith snuggling close to him and, despite their horrible situation, he let out a chuckle at her childlike gesture. He reluctantly woke her up, knowing that the sooner they reached civilization the better.

"Derek, are you hurt?" she asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry Meredith, I am fine, but we have to get out of here. We're lucky that damn plane hasn't exploding on us yet," said Derek. They both started off towards the plane to find supplies that could help them on their journey out of the forest. Derek went to the tail end of the plane, while Meredith went to the cockpit.

Derek had almost finished gathering all the salvageable food and clothing from his side of the plane, when he heard a yell that sent a chill down his spine. He broke out into a sprint, and within seconds he was at Meredith's side in the cockpit. The site he saw brought vomit to his mouth. Before them was the pilot…at least what was left of him. During the crash they must have slammed into many trees because his body was pierced completely through, by several sharp branches and he had millions of tiny splinters and rocks embedded in his skin. His head was partially severed from a huge shard of glass that had broken off from the window and cut his neck. But the worst this of all, was his face. His eyes were still open, though all that was visible were the white part of them. On his face was a look of pure horror and pain, a look that Derek knew would be permanently engraved in his mind.

Derek pulled Meredith away from the gruesome site hiding her face in his shoulder and he sent up a prayer of thanks, that God had spared them of the poor pilot's fate. Meredith took a deep breath and pulled away from his embrace. She wiped off her tears and visibly collected herself. Then, she grabbed all the supplies she had dropped and calmly walked out of the room.


End file.
